


Dublin

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Trip, First Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky brings AJ and Tucker to Dublin, where she grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dublin

AJ looks over at Becky who is now staring out the window.  He can’t help but smile a little at how excited she is.  Not that he can blame her for being this excited.  He knows how long it’s been since she’s been home to Dublin.  This is the first time he’s getting to go to where she grew up.  And the fact that they get to take this trip as a family; AJ, Becky, and Tucker.

 

Becky steps out of the airport once they get all their luggage.  She breathes in deeply, loving the smell of her home land.  “This is it,” she says looking over at AJ.  “Are you ready?”

 

“I’m ready,” AJ says, laughing a little at the fact that Becky’s brogue thickens.

 

“What about you, Tucker?”

 

“I’m ready,” Tucker answers.  “Mommy, I like the way you talk.”

 

Becky smiles at him.  “I like the way you talk.”

 

The car pulls to a stop in front of Becky’s parents’ house; the house she grew up in.  She smiles as she climbs out, holding her hand out for Tucker.  It doesn’t take them long to walk up the short drive to the house.

 

“Is this where you grew up, Mommy?” Tucker asks.

 

“It is,” Becky answers.

 

After saying hello to her family, which lasted almost a half hour with all the hugging, the three of them make their way down the hall to Becky’s old bedroom.  She opens the door and steps inside.

 

“Not at all what I expected,” AJ says as he walks into the room.

 

Becky looks at him.  “What did you expect?”

 

“I don’t know really, but not this.”

 

“Is this where we’re sleeping?” Tucker asks.

 

“It is, buddy,” AJ answers. 

 

“Cool.”

 

Becky sits down on the edge of her old bed as she watches her boys move the bags beside the dresser.  “This is Daddy’s first time here too.  So you two can see everything together.”

 

Tucker beams at that.  “Really?”

 

“Really.”


End file.
